Hibachi
Hibachi is a member of the Mushibugyo and a female ninja specialized in explosives, Hibachi is determined to prove her worth as a successor to her grandfather's techniques, despite that her grandfather does not accept them to be inherited by a woman. Appearance Hibachi a fair-skinned and slender young girl. She has greenish-blue eyes and dull-blue straight hair. Her hair is waist-length and normally tied into twin tails with bright green cotton-bands. She is normally dressed in a ninja-type outfit consisting of a strapless black tank-top, yellow sleeveless gi, grey wristbands with two dull-blue balls on them, elbow-length green gloves, a black mini-skirt, purple stockings, white underwear, and a pink ribbon on her back side. Personality Hibachi is very determined to prove to her grandfather that she is worthy to use their families techniques. History Hibachi came from a family who were great at explosives ninja style Chinpou Style and wanted to inherited it, but her grandfather doesn't believe she has the right due to her being a woman, Hibachi join the Mushibugyo to prove her grandfather that she is worthy. During one of Hibachi mission, she was about to kill a Aoonlyama Demon Dragonfly but she was scared and it was about to kill her but then Mugai came and saved her life, to this day, Hibachi look up to Mugai and fell in love with his power. Plot Hibachi Arc When Jinbei first joined the Mushibugyo, Hibachi saw Jinbei as a new rival for recognition from Mugai, but was then forced to work with him on a mission to see if any Mushi have been attacking. During this time, Hibachi argued with Jinbei about Mugai as both wanted to impress Mugai with their skills and efforts. Later Hibachi revealed why she looked up to Mugai and told Jinbei her family history, and later they bonded over Mugai, but then punched him thinking Jinbei was tricking her. When they heard a scream coming from the forest, they ran towards that place, where they found two people scared and a dead horse by the river. Hibachi knew what was going on and told Jinbei to protect the people and then a Aoonlyama Demon Dragonfly appeared and was about to attack them. When Hibachi was struggling to kill the Dragonfly, Jinbei came in to help her. Despite her not wanting his help, Jinbei managed to convince Hibachi to let him help her to defeat the Dragonfly and they worked together and killed the Dragonfly without Jinbei drawing his sword. Later when they went to Kotori office, Kotori asked them if Jinbei drew his sword but Hibachi said he didn't, implying that she was growing to like him. She later revealed to him the name of her family techinique. Abilities Hibachi is shown to be great at using explosives techniques called Chinpou Style due to her coming from a family of explosives using ninjas. Battles/Events Hibachi battles Kirigakire Saizou at the castle's base Relationships Jinbei Hibachi and Jinbei both look up to Mugai and both hope to get stronger to pay him back for saving their life. Recently she has begun to show very small amounts of jealousy whenever Jinbei is around other women, so she might have developed feelings for him. Also, during her fight with Saizou she noted that she felt more powerful and even admitted to herself that it was because Jinbei was watching her. Trivia *Hibachi is embarrassed about her family techniques name. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mushibugyo Category:Females Category:Samurai Category:Ninja